


Night Fishing

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an excellent fisherman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> Didn't quite make the cutoff for The Two Hundred Club, but I liked it enough to post it anyway. Enjoy.

Will had told Frederick-- _’No, Will, call me Dr. Chilton, we’re in a therapy setting’_ \--that his Mind was exclusively Frederick’s to play with. He had made his pupils dilate, leaned in, and Will breathed it to him, with a slight hitch in his breath that made Frederick’s adam’s apple bob with a reflexive swallow. 

 

It would take a literal moron to not notice the way that Frederick fled the room, doing a shit job to hide his growing erection from Will’s gaze. Fishing was all about timing and bait. The right lure at the right time will land you a big one.

And so, Will had waited for his next therapy session in the cage, ever the patient fisherman. 

“Dr. Chilton, I need to tell you something.” Will cleared his throat, and tried his best to make himself look like a scared, vulnerable thing. Just needing the right hand.

“Will, uh, Mr. Graham, you can tell me what you need to from right over there.” 

“It’s very sensitive information. Regarding the Ripper.” Bait dropped.

“Oh?” 

“Come close. Please.” Dropped eyes, hunched shoulders.

“You know, I can’t do that, Will.” And yet, he leaned forward in his seat. Almost got him.

“Please, Frederick.” Will said, and just like he knew would happen, Frederick rose, and walked to his cage. 

“What is it?” he asked, stopping well within arm’s reach. Will just had to wait for the right moment.

 

Getting up, Will stared deep into Frederick’s eyes, leaning in close. When he was sure that all of Chilton’s attention was on his face, he placed his hands through the bars. And then--without warning--he struck. One hand pulled him close by the lapels of his sleazy double-breasted suit and the other grabbed his cock, not hard, but with a firm enough grip that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Will!”

“Shh, shh, shh… I just wanted to warn you, Doctor. You’re in danger.”

“Let go of me, right now!” Face flushing and dick twitching in Will’s hand, yet no alarm sounding. Perfect.

“Shh, I just wanted to let you know. Watch your back” He stopped, just to give Frederick’s cock a quick caress before letting go of him. A small, sweet brush of lips to the jaw of his current Doctor, for good measure. A quiet and breathy “Frederick.” to finish it off. 

Will stepped back, letting Frederick pretend to compose himself. 

He had his catch.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as me telling kelex: "I have the clearest snapshot of Will leaning in close to Frederick and moaning his name, nice and breathy. And then giving him a chaste brush of lips to his jaw, and leaving the room." and then it morphed into this???? Because of a season 2 rewatch. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
